Newt of the Kaiju
by Zer0-chan
Summary: What if Knifehead survived? What if Newt got his hands on it? How could this change the war and the way we see the Kaiju? Rated M For: Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons


**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pacific Rim or the contents of Pacific Rim, I only own my own original ideas**

_CHAPTER 1_

It had been five years since the first Kaiju attack and many Jaegers had successfully defended against the attacks but the world's governments were becoming restless at the recent loss of Gipsy Danger and her pilots. Knifehead, the Kaiju responsible, had been found severely damaged but still alive, if just barely. The scientist Newton Geiszler had beseeched the leaders of the world to let him look at it before they killed it. Despite Marshall Pentecost advising against the leaders agreed hoping to find out more about the monsters and hopefully easier ways to kill them.

_-KAIJU-_

On a small stretch of beach lad a once might Kaiju now tied down with steel cables. Scientists and soldiers roamed the sand around it. They all stopped what they were doing at the sound of and incoming helicopter.

When it landed a detail of armed marines stepped out and formed a line on either side of the door, following them was two women in suits, and lastly was man wearing glasses. The man with glasses looked rather out of place as he was in a T-shirt with 'KAIJU LOVE' on the front, a white lab coat with short sleeves over that, tattoos of many of the 'great' Kaijus, and wild unkempt hair.

"Ok where is that beauty at?" asked the tattooed man.

"Right this way Dr. Newton" one of the ladies replied.

"Just call me Newt" he said as he rushed up to where the Kaiju was.

'This guy is off his fucking rocker' went through most of scientists and soldiers' mind as they watched him rant about 'how cool' it was to see a living Kaiju.

"So what can you tell us?" asked the other suited woman.

"That she is gorgeous!" exclaimed Newt.

"Wait she?" asked one of the scientists.

Newt turned to him with a blank expression. "What cause she can fuck a city up she has to be a dude?"

The scientist just blinked and then quickly walked away.

"As fulfilling as it is to have our gender recognized, we need more answers than that" cut in the female suits.

"Don't worry I will get your answers but first did you bring what I needed?" he asked the women.

"Yes we did" one said.

"Why do you need it?" questioned the other.

"Oh you will see" was their only answer as he walked off.

_-KAIJU-_

Hours later on the same beach the marines had unpacked and assembled various pieces of equipment. Newt was a little whirlwind going over everything, checking and double checking. Everyone was standing as far away as possible as he ran to and fro and muttering to himself.

"What is that stuff?" one soldier asked a nearby scientist.

"It looks like drift equipment" He replied.

"Like as in the stuff Jaegers use?" the soldier questioned.

"Yeah but I really don't think he would perform a neural-handshake with a Kaiju" he responded.

"I don't know that little guy is pretty crazy" was the soldiers reply.

"Is everything ready?" Newt asked one of the assisting scientists.

"Yes everything is assembled and online" she replied.

"Good we are about to do something bad ass!" he exclaimed sitting in a padded chair hooked up to a plethora of cables running to different machines. Four marines were placing a giant helmet like device on the Kaiju's head.

"Holy shit, he is really going to do it" the scientist from earlier called out.

Choruses of 'He's crazy', 'Why would he doing something like that', and 'He is going to die" chimed through the watching crowd.

Newt either didn't hear them of just didn't car, he was more focused on the task at hand. He double checked all the connections to the chair and the settles in with a device on his head. He then signaled for the startup processes to begin.

"Startup sequence begin" "All systems green" "Power flow at normal capacity" "Startup finished ready for activation" the team chimed in.

"Let's do this shit" Newt said giddily.

"Activation sequence started" "All programs initiated" "Preparing for neural bridge" "Neural handshake in 3. 2. 1. Commencing" they chimed again.

And nothing happened. All the scientists looked to one another confused. There were murmurs through the crowd. Newt made to say something but it was cut off when the previously silent beast began to thrash around violently and Newt began to scream bloody murder. Needless to say the team freaked out and ran to their display screens. Look at the data being displayed they all took on looks of shock and panic.

"Power surge detected" "Overload emanate" "Neural bridge connected and functioning" "Systems going… Wait what?"

"Neural bridge working at full capacity" the scientist replied.

"How is that possible all the failsafe are off line" another questioned.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that he and the Kaiju connected but melding at a level I have never seen before" she told the rest of the team.

"Um professors we got some kind of movement here" a marine stationed at the Kaiju's stomach called out.

"What do you mean 'some kind of movement'?" one of said professors asked.

"This things stomach is wigging out" He called back.

Everyone turned to see skin stretching and moving along its underside. As the watched the crisis with Newt was momentarily forgotten even with his screams and the arks of electricity coming off the overloading machines. As the crowd watched the moving flesh seemed to move lower and lower until it stopped just short of the area between where the legs connected to the pelvis. Then without warning a mass was ejected out of the Kaiju's backside. However before anyone could get a good look at it their attention was drawn back to Newt as the machines overloaded and exploded sending him careening in to the Kaiju's chest and under an open wound.

Everyone was too stunned to notice the movement by the tail of the Kaiju. As the Kaiju's fluids dripped onto Newt most assume the toxicity of the Kaiju would kill him horribly. They were floored when he just got up and dusted himself off with only a couple of minor scratches and a huge gash over his left eye covered in Kaiju fluids.

"Well that kinda hurt" queue massive face plant.

"Dr. Newton are you ok?" one of the female suits asked.

"I just got blown up and flung in to a Kaiju, yeah I'm fine" he replied so seriously no one was sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Any other questions were cut off with a whine from a Kaiju. Everyone spun around to see a miniature version of Knifehead waddling up to them. Most froze, some fainted, still others accept their emanate death. As it drew closer most were either surprised or relieved when instead of outright attacking it nuzzled under one of the bigger Kaiju's arms, unseen to them however Newt had waked up to the bigger Kaiju's head.

"Don't worry love I will take care of her" Newt said laying a hand on the Kaiju's snout.

A soft purr was his response.

"Your work is done love, just rest now" he said with tears in his eyes.

The Kaiju just purred again before closing its eyes and ceasing to breath. Tears streamed down Newt's cheeks as he took one last look at the once mighty Kaiju before walking off with a new determination burning like a sun in his eyes.

"What's it doing" questioned one of the marines as the baby Kaiju just continued to nuzzle its predecessor and make whining sounds as if distressed.

"She is mourning the loss of her mother" Newt called out from behind as he made his way through the crowd to the front.

"That's crazy monsters don't mourn they only know how to destroy" retorted a marine.

Newt made no move to respond as he walked ever closer to newborn Kaiju. The crowd had collectively agreed that the explosion fried his brain as he walked unimpeded up to a Kaiju like it was a puppy. As he got close it looked up to him, eyes fixed on his form. Most stiffened waiting for his gore end at the hands of the monster and a few prayed for his soul. When he was six and a half feet from it, it drew up and rushed towards him. Everyone turned not willing to look at the carnage. When all the heard was purring, not screaming or flesh ripping, they turned back and their jaws about separated from the heads.

There stand with a baby Kaiju encircling him purring as he petted it, was Newt. He continued to lightly stroke the Kaiju as it nuzzled in to his palm. After what seemed like ages he turned to the others with a grave face.

"Get me the world leaders and the Marshall" he said with no emotion.

The marines jumped to action as the scientists scurried off. The look in his eye showed that whatever he experienced was of the utmost seriousness and that he was not in a mood to take any bullshit. No one saw the small bit of blue bleed in to the corner of his eye of that his cuts were shrinking rapidly.

One thing was for certain, the meeting was going to be hell on the leaders of the world.

-_KAIJU-_

In a Shatterdome stationed in Tokyo soldiers were preparing for the arrival of one Dr. Newton Geiszler but more importantly a small living Kaiju. Newton had claimed it to be a non-threat but the Marshall still had his soldiers prepare for the possibility of hostile behavior. He had to admit that he was surprised and a little skeptical of the reports from the marines on site with the young Kaiju. They had stated not only was it docile, especially so around Dr. Newton, but the doctor exhibited a strange kind of control over the beast. Either way it was not his call if the thing lived or died, the leaders wanted to see if he could really control it and if so how.

A little more pressing than that were his orders to have the doctor checked out by the medical staff as he had been exposed to an unknown Kaiju fluid. The onsite medical team's tests were inconclusive and hoped the more advanced equipment at the Shatterdome would be more effective at analyzing his condition. There was a side not that a few changes had happened to the doctor but they did not seem harmful in fact his health seemed to improve after his exposer.

The Marshall was currently on his way to the landing pad to greet the doctor and take him to the medical bay. Upon stepping out the door leading outside and to the helipad he spotted a Blackhawk setting down and powering the engine down. A marine open the doors from the inside and stepped out as his team immediately began moving people back.

"Marshall sir! I need you to step back sir!" the marine saluted before motioning for him to step back.

The Marshall just looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Surely it can't be that big if it can fit in a Blackhawk" he said.

"It's not in the Blackhawk sir. We are just the preparation party. It is in that" the marine stated pointing to two twin propped Sea Knight helicopters carrying a large metal container between them, attached by cables. As the container was set down the cables were disconnected from the helicopters and they flew off to land at one of the other helipads. A door on the front of the container opened up to show a man strapped into a chair by a safety harness. The man had on dark sunglasses, bandages here and there, and street clothes.

Unbuckling himself he walked up to the marine. "Are we all good?" he asked.

"Yes doctor" he responded.

"Cool, then let my girl out" the doctor said.

"Right away" the marine replied before facing his team "You heard Doctor Newton"

The marine team moved to the container's back and the sounds of electric tools and bolts being taken out could be heard.

"You're Marshall Pentecost right?" Newt asked turning to the man.

"Yes and I assume you are Dr. Newton" he replied.

"Just call me Newt" Newt answered with an out stretched hand.

"I have orders to have you escorted to the medical bay" he said with his arms behind his back and ignoring the outstretched hand. "This is Dr. Tsuki, she will be in charge of all your medical needs" he said pointing to an Asian woman with light brown hair and bright jade green eyes. She had a slim but athletic build, her long hair in a ponytail, and wore green scrubs with a white lab coat and a clipboard in hand.

"Konichiwa doctor" she said with a bow "I hope you are in good health and are healing well"

"What these?" Newt asked looking at his bandages "These are just to keep people from staring"

She looked confused at him.

"You'll see when we get to the doc shop" he said seeing her confusion. The Marshall just walked off having to set up the video chat with the world leaders.

"We are ready doctor" a marine called from the other side of the container.

Newt had a look of concentration for a brief second before calling back "Ok let her out"

On the other side of the container hinges could be heard squeaking just before a loud thumping was heard as a massive black and yellow blur shot from around the corner and to Newt's side. After seeing what it was Tsuki looked like she was hit upside the head with a brick.

"You ok Tsuki" asked

Hearing his voice she was brought back to reality. "Yeah I've just never seen a Kaiju up close" she said a little shakily.

"Oh really?" he asked as if most people had. "Well this is Kae" he said stroking her side.

Kae's eyes seemed to glow an ice blue as she purred.

"Change" Tsuki asked as 'kae' was Japanese for change or alteration.

"Yep she is going to help me change this war and maybe the world" Newt replied look at Kae with affection.

"Yes well we should get to the medical bay" she said walking away but keeping a wary eye on the Kaiju.

Newt followed after her with Kae strolling on four legs by his side. The route to the medical bay was empty except and armed guard every few yards.

_-KAIJU-_

Tsuki was trying her hardest not to just say fuck the laws of science. After getting to the 'Doc shop', as Newt called it, it was just on surprise after another. First he had taken of his shirt and bandages to expose that were his cuts had been there was now bright glowing blue scar tissue like flesh with glowing blue veins branching off in a circular pattern. Next he had taken of his sunglasses to show that while his right eye was normal his left hand a light blue sclera and a glowing ice blue iris. The latest shock had come with the test result.

She was currently standing before a screen with the major leaders of the world on it with a redressed Newt to her left and the Marshall to her right. Kae was lying on the floor to Newt's left, tail wrapped around his leg, as Newt stroked along her head. That was another thing he seemed completely content to be in the presence of a thirteen foot tall version of a Kaiju that wreaked a Jaeger.

"So what are the results?" the leader of China asked.

Coming out of her thoughts, Tsuki looked at her clipboard before answering. "I all honesty either he is the luckiest man alive or god is watching over him" she believed the latter "He was exposed to amniotic fluids and stem cells from the womb of the Kaiju Knifehead" she said flipping the page. "We are unsure at why the stem cells reacted positively to his body instead of killing him with the toxicity but we speculate it is because they recognized him from the neural bridge"

"How is that possible?" the leader of Russia asked this time.

"We are unsure but going over the equipment it was shown that the overload cause a higher level of melding than we have ever seen or that should be possible" she answered. "The stem cells repaired all the damage incurred in the explosion as well slightly altered his DNA to that of a Kaiju"

"So he is a hybrid?" questioned the American President.

"No sir, he is still human he just has some of the Kaiju's capabilities" she answered.

"Like?" he asked with growing curiosity.

"Well his organ systems are improved, his muscle and bone are tougher, his blood is toxic, he has developed an immunity to most poisons and diseases, his brain functions are increased as well as its structure has changed, he has a higher healing rate, and he seems to have new parts of his brain that have unknown functions" she finished reading all her notes.

"Yeah, yeah better, stronger, faster and all that" Newt cut in "But we need to talk about the Kaiju"

"Yes, what have you learned from your time in the beasts mind?" the leader of Australia asked.

Newt's expression grew stern. "She was not a beast"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said she was not a beast" He repeated with an angry gleam in his eye. "It was not her choice to attack us"

"Then why did 'she'" asked the President.

"Let's start at the beginning" Newt stated siting down on Kae's back; she didn't seem to mind in least as shown by her closing her eyes. "Ok first the Kaiju aren't natural, they are made. The race that made them are inter dimensional colonists that concur other worlds before using them up like a vampire and moving on. They ran a test run here before also known as the extinction of the Dinosaurs but the planet wasn't right for them to live on so the waited till it was. You follow?" he just got nods and shell shocked expressions. "Ok now introduce human pollution. We practically terra formed earth for them" queue gasps of understanding. "So now they have come out to wipe us out but they're not just ganna bust in here guns blazing, oh no they have a plan. See all these attacks have just been preparation. Scouting and hitting heavily populated areas. The next wave though" he laughed frantically "are the real exterminators and they will make the first ones look like kids with squirt guns" oh yeah the leaders were freaking. "But there is good news" signs of relief all around. "The Kaiju operate on a hive mind like ants but connected telepathically. That's how these 'masters' control them. They are real assholes by the way. They spend all day making Kaiju just to throw them in a pit to fight to the death. Do you know what that is like for a hive mind?" Newt asked fuming as he stood up. "But that is where the good news comes in, when my love washed up-"

He was interrupted but questions about what he meant.

"You don't have as deep a bridge as we did and not get attached and develop feelings. She just wanted to raise Kae and live peacefully without being controlled by those asshats" a tear slipped down his check at the memory of the Kaiju and all they had shared.

The same thought was shared around the room, 'No intelligent creature deserves to be bread to kill its own kind before being shipped off to fight in a war they want no part of, knowing they will be killed by beings just defending their own home'.

"Any ways, back to the point" Newt cut off their thoughts "When my love washed up on shore she had the part of the brain that handle the connection to the hive damaged so she could only connect with those in the immediate area, which was no one. No longer connected to the hive mind she was free from their control. When I drifted with her I formed a new hive connection binding us together. Kae comes in here" everyone turned to the little Kaiju who was still lounging around. "When a Kaiju is born they connect to their mother, kinda like a radio tower, to establish a link with the hive mind. Since I was the only one connected to her mother I was seen as the whole of the hive mind and so she linked with me also. On a side note I'm pretty sure that the extra part of my brain is for the telepathic link" Tsuki just nodded and made a note on her clip board. "Since Kaiju are made to sever they need a 'leader' or someone to rule over the hive mind like a queen bee. So since I was the only being capable of independent action linked to the new hive mind I became the leader or 'king bee', which is totally bad ass" Newt said with excitement.

The leaders and the Marshall went over all the information Newt had spewed in his long rant.

"So basically you know everything about the Kaiju physically and mentally?" the Marshall asked.

"And Kae is under your complete control and with do whatever you want?" added the Japanese leader.

"Yeah that's about it" Newt said as Kae got to her feet and nudged his arm. "Kae is hungry and so am I so we are going to grab so chow" he then walked off to the mess hall, asking people the way there before the dashed off to get away from Kae.

"Well that was enlightening even if a bit strange" stated the Australian leader.

A chorus of agreements followed after. They were all sure a lot of discussion was in order.

_-KAIJU-_

After it was all said and done they leaders had decided to make Newt in charge Kaiju preparation as well as Jaeger weapon production. Also after being told that if a Kaiju could be captured alive that Newt could break their connection to the hive mind and use Kae to reestablish a link to his therefore bringing them his under control. They had agreed that all Jaegers would have one weapon for incapacitation and was to be use first but if they couldn't be restrained then they would be killed with extreme prejudice. Newt agreed that if the first shot or two was not good it was better to put them down. All leaders had also signed a treaty banning trying to get Kaiju as weapons or swaying Newt to fight other countries with his Kaiju. Again all agreed, Newt because he didn't want Kaiju under his control to fight, and the leaders because no one wanted to face and army of Kaiju focused on just one country attacking all at once.

It had been six months since the first video conference and Kae had grown to stand at twenty-three feet. Newt had to undergo monthly check ups to insure his health. He had not changed much except him losing all body fat, being ripped like an Olympic swimmer, and his hair slowly turning a snow with that shined in the light. He was thrilled that he didn't have to work out; he just 'got buff from sitting'.

Another important development had been the first equipment of a Jaeger with a capture weapon; I worked like a laser version of a Taser. I shot out a beam that shut down a Kaijus spinal column to all non-vital funtions. Other Jaegers were on rotation to come to the Tokyo Shatterdome to be equipped with one.

The Tokyo Shatterdome had become the indefinitely and had an extension built. The extension had Newt's living quarters, a fully stocked research lab, a hall way that allowed direct access to the mesh hall, its own kitchen and staff, a detail of fifty marines and their living quarters, a detail of fifteen scientists and thirty-five engineers, their quarters, and furthest from the rest of the base, for safety, was an area big enough to house five category four Kaiju with a tunnel for underwater access.

All-in-all Newt was extremely happy. Especially since his quarters had an area for Kae and that the Jaegers were now being better prepared for the Kaiju. How many he could save had yet to be seen, but he hoped for the best.

_-KAIJU-_

It was one in the morning a Newt was awoken to the sound of an alarm. To be honest he really didn't give a fuck about anything at moment. That quickly changed when 'Category Three Kaiju spotted off the southern coast of India' came over the loudspeaker but what really got him up was one of the marines under his command busted in his room.

"Newt! The Marshall sent me to get you!" screamed as he dragged poor Newt out of bed.

"Fine, let's go" he said putting on pants before sprinting off, the marine right behind him.

It did not take long for them to arrive next to the Marshall.

"Glad you could make it" said the Marshall not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What do we got?" Newt asked.

"Kaiju, codenamed Ashura, do to be intercepted in five minutes" replied a man by the name of Renraku, or Ren for short.

"Who is it Ren?" Newt questioned.

"Storm Splicer" he responded.

Newt turned to Marshall. "Isn't that the one we just slapped the Taser Cannon on?"

The Marshall just nodded.

Newt's face threatened to split open with a grin before he turned back to Ren. "Give me everything you got on Ashura" before he was even done speaking all the information on the Kaiju was displayed on the screen.

Newt could see why it was called Ashura; it was a humanoid Kaiju that had six muscular arms, with four fingers ending in armored claws each, two muscular legs, and a thick neck with a round head at the end .It had heavy armor on its upper chest, forearms, shins, and on the sides of its upper arms and legs. Its eyes as well as the glow from its mouth were blood red, but the most unsettling thing was the jack-o-lantern like grin carved in to its face.

Newt picked up a head set that was linked to the Jaeger's comm frequency. "Yo Splicer this is Newt"

"Hey! Newt my man what's up" called the Jaegers pilot.

"Forget my brother, what do you need?" asked the sister of the duo.

"I got some ideas to drop Ashura" Newt replied.

"Well let's hear it bro" the male pilot said.

"Ok, so the armor is thinnest at the ribs under the lowest arms, the stomach and the throat. Hit in two of these then give it the Taser Cannon if you can" Newt explained.

"Ok we will take that under advice" the female Jaeger pilot responded.

And that's exactly what they did. The second Ashura surfaced, they didn't even wait for the water to fall back down, they sent a right hook straight of where they thought the ribs should be. Ashura gasped before the Jaeger hit its middle right arm with a cross chested slap only to follow up with a left right to the throat.

As Ashura stumbled back the male pilot called "This is to easy, no fun" he pouted.

"You did not just tempt fate" his sister questioned angrily.

The cosmic forces answered when they heard Ashura get steady footing and make a chuckling noise.

"Did it just laugh?" the brother asked right before six long spike like bones slid out, one for each of Ashura's wrists, right above the back of its hand. "Well fuck me"

"You just had to-" was all she could get out before Ashura lounged.

They tried to dodge but with six arms they still got hit threes time, a spike going clean through the left thigh, left calf, and right calf. They fought back; swinging their right elbow right in to the Kaiju's face.

"The water, shot the water!" Newt's voice called over the comm.

"What? Why?" the brother questioned.

"We insulated your Jaeger when we installed the Taser Cannon. The Kaiju whoever is not" Newt reasoned.

"You heard the man sis" the brother called just he caught sight of Ashura going for another strike.

The Jaeger's left palm and lower arm opening up to show glowing green devices. They aimed straight at the water before firing a beam of green electricity. It light up a circle as wide as three Jaegers, but had no effect on Storm Splicer. Ashura however was not so luck as it began to convulse.

"Hit it again! Hit it again" Newt cried.

Doing as told they aimed for Ashura's stomach this time remembering Newt's earlier advice. Firing another beam, it hit its mark and Ashura wobbled for a minute before falling over out like a light.

_-KAIJU-_

After sending out a team to retrieve both he Jaeger and the Kaiju they were brought to the Tokyo shatterdome. While the Jaeger was to be repaired everyone was more focused on Newts first attempt to link up with Ashura. They crowd watched on a giant monitor with batted breath.

Newt was standing on a cat walk overlooking the Kaiju's head while Kae was currently on said head. Newt looked everything over before sitting in a lotus position. He took a couple calming breaths before looking to Kae.

"Ready?" he asked her and she just tilled her head but a silent conversation seemed to be going on. "Ok let's do this shit" he called out.

Some of the marines watching had been on the beach when he had linked to Knifehead and the remembered the last time he said those words. People standing next to those marines saw a look of horror cross their face before they took off to hide.

Kae just settled down on Ashura's head before closing her eyes. A few moments passed before both Kaiju's eyes snapped open and their pupils dilated. Newt started to grunt and shiver. This continued for several seconds before it stopped and all was still again.

Ashura stood up, Kae crawling onto one of the higher cat walks, before bending over to look Newt it the eye. The crowd was hoping and praying it work or Newt was one dead bastard.

Newt just looked back in to Ashura's six red eyes and said "Welcome to the family girl". To everyone's relief Ashura responded with a rumbling purr.

It seemed the war as about to make a sharp turn in their favor.

**An:**

**So I saw Pacific Rim and loved it. I Love the Kaiju the best though so I wrote a story.**

**Let me know what you think and if I should keep going withit.**


End file.
